Joichiro Nishi
Nishi is a middle-school (8th grade) veteran of the Gantz world, having arrived there over a year before the beginning of the Gantz. Gantz calls him "Mr. Nishi," which is rather interesting given how informally or derisively he refers to most of the other participants. While running away from police officers after shoplifting, he fled onto an apartment building roof where he fell to his death. In the anime his death is told differently: in this version he committed suicide, jumping down from a rooftop. In Gantz/Minus it's been revealed what happened before his death, Nishi returns from the school only to see his mother hanging on a rope dead. Much like how Kurono started out, he is also selfish and has a Social Darwinist approach to life. Nishi is reluctant to reveal anything about the Gantz or himself, but he runs a web site where he posts information about it (carefully avoiding Gantz's rule about informing outsiders, which would in turn prove fatal). Posting Kurono's name on the site put him in a bit of trouble by leading a reporter to Kurono and ultimately giving Izumi Shion away to the vampires (the vampires had already known Kurono's location, however he was able to find Izumi through Kurono's school). Nishi is killed at the beginning of the Tanaka/Suzuki Alien mission, but after six months of existing only inside Gantz's memory banks, he is revived by Kaze at Kurono's request at the end of the Oni mission. Ostensibly, Kurono hopes that Nishi will be able to provide information about Gantz to the game players. However, as previously stated, Nishi's knowledge of Gantz is very limited, and the only information he can give to the Gantz team is the existance of 'Katastrophe'. Unfortunately, he knows nothing else about it, though suggests it may be a nuclear war. It would appear that Nishi and Izumi have a past relationship as "teammates" before Izumi's memory was wiped and he won freedom. It has not been revealed if Nishi and Izumi were friends or just acquaintances forced to fight Aliens together by Gantz. In the battle against the Nurarihyon, Nishi hit the 100 points alien with one of the weapons the Osaka team dropped, but failed to kill it and as a result had his right arm blown off. He returned from that mission alive, and fully restored, and was shown to have earned 75 points on that mission, his first since being brought back to life. Personality and Fighting Style Nishi is known to keep a calm and collect mood throughout the entire series. He is cold and very blunt about the facts of the Gantz game, not caring about the other players as he has demonstrated on several occasions, and actually said at the start. After Kaze used his 100 points to resurrect him, he wasn't as openly hostile towards everyone, but still didn't bother helping them. When Izumi was facing vampires in the subway, he'd excuse himself, it not involving him, altough he called Sakurai to tell him about the events. On the Osaka mission, he went off on his own, hunting, not bothering with the rest of his team. He only told them about the doomsday countdown one week before hand, not bothering to do it before hand, seeing no reason to. He believes he can free himself on his own, and doesn't rely on the other players to help him through the missions. Nishi's style of fighting is to use the controller to turn invisible then sneak up on an enemy, firing a Y-gun to wrap them up and send them away. He has also been shown to carry an X-gun with him also. He has stated he enjoys watching people die, and has been shown using an X-gun to explode a cat for fun. In the Osaka mission, he waited for the right moment, seeing others dying fighting a boss level monster, but gauged the situation and decided to appear, picking up the H gun of a dead hunter, and firing it at the thing. In a clear demonstration of just how much of a jerk Nishi can be, after returning from the Italian mission, he having kept the H gun he found there, he ignores the pleas of the others to use his hundred points to bring back the Old Man who had died, and instead gets a second H gun. Current Events At the end of the Osaka arc Nishi received a total of 75 points. He then tells the team that the world is going to be destroyed in approximately one week from now. In Chapter 287, we're given a glimpse of his school life; he being a social outcast who was bullied constantly by his classmates. They even go so far as to throw him out of a window to kill him, coming up with an excuse to say he was "fooling around and fell". The Gantz suit saved his life, and he decided to take revenge on his classmates. Nishi returned to the classroom only to slaughter every single one of his classmates with the exception of one girl who had never done anything to him (she also had a crush on him, although it's debatable if this was an act of compassion or Nishi simply seeing no reason to kill her). While staying in the school until nightfall, Nishi was faced with a hail of gunfire as a Strike Team was sent into the classroom to kill him. Though he managed to kill some of the strike team, he was eventually shot down. He was nearly killed before Gantz began transferring him back to the room. After surviving whats believed to be the final hunt, Nishi receives enough points to get a hundred point weapon. In chapter 303, Nishi is seen waiting for Katastrophe to commence. At the beginning of the Katastrophe, Nishi and Kato stumble upon each other. Nishi berets Kato, calling him hypocrite. Afterwards after the initial descent of some kind of Mechas, Nishi activates his invisibility. Category:Male Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Revived Characters Category:Gantz Players Characters Category:Characters from Tokyo, Japan